prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Death Before Dishonor IX
| evento anterior=No Escape | próximo evento=Collinsville Show | evento anterior2=Death Before Dishonor VIII | evento=Death Before Dishonor | próximo evento2 =Death Before Dishonor X | evento2=Pay-per-views | evento anterior3=Best in the World (2011) | próximo evento3 =Final Battle (2011) }} Death Before Dishonor IX foi um evento pay-per-view produzido pela Ring of Honor, ocorreu no dia 17 de setembro de 2011 no Manhattan Center em Nova Iorque. Transmitido via internet pela GoFightLive.TV e foi o primeiro pay-per-view após a compra da empresa pela Sinclair Broadcasting. Esta foi a nona edição da cronologia do Death Before Dishonor e a segunda em formato de pay-per-view. Pré-show Em uma luta antes do evento Andy Ridge derrotou Grizzly Redwood para se qualificar para o Survival Of The Fittest. O evento Na primeira luta Tommaso Ciampa‎ e Rhino derrotaram Jay Lethal e Homicide, Ciampa fez o pin em Homicide com um "Project Ciampa". Shelton Benjamin derrotou Mike Bennett, Benjamim venceu após um "Jumping flatliner". Matt & Nick Jackson derrotaram Adam Cole & Kyle O'Reilly e Lancelot & Harlem Bravado em uma Three Way Elimination match, os primeiros a serem eliminados foram Lancelot e Harlem após serem receberem um "double superkick" de Cole e O’Reilly, na continuação Matt e Nick aplicaram um "More Bang for your Buck" em Cole e O’Reilly para obter a vitória. A luta entre El Generico e Jimmy Jacobs acabou sem vencedor quando Kevin Steen que estava assistido o evento na platéia interferiu na luta. Charlie Haas derrotou Michael Elgin, Hass venceu após um "clothesline". Eddie Edwards derrotou Roderick Strong por dois a um em um “Ringmaster’s Challenge”, Strong fez um a zero com um "double knee backbreaker"; Edwards empatou com após um "2k1 bomb", no final Edwards aplicou um "Die hard" para garantir a vitória. No evento principal Rhett Titus e Kenny King derrotaram Jay Briscoe e Mark Briscoe em uma Lader War para garantir o direito a lutar pelo ROH World Tag Team Championship no Glory By Honor, a vitória foi atingida quando King subiu a escada e pegou o contrato pendurado sobre o ringue. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Pré-show |Andy Ridge derrotou Grizzly Redwood |Singles match valendo uma vaga para o Survival Of The Fittest |N/A |- |1 |The Embassy (Tommaso Ciampa‎ e Rhino) (com Prince Nana e Mia Yim) derrotaram Jay Lethal e Homicide |Tag Team match |10:13 |- |2 |Shelton Benjamin derrotou Mike Bennett (com Brutal Bob) |Singles match |10:27 |- |3 |The Young Bucks (Matt e Nick Jackson) derrotaram Future Shock (Adam Cole e Kyle O'Reilly) e The Bravados (Lancelot e Harlem Bravado) |Three Way Elimination match |10:49 |- |4 |El Generico vs. Jimmy Jacobs acabou sem vencedor. |Singles match |10:00 |- |5 |Charlie Haas derrotou Michael Elgin (com Truth Martini) |Singles match |12:39 |- |6 |Eddie Edwards derrotou Roderick Strong (com Truth Martini) por 2 a 1. |“Ringmaster’s Challenge” Two out of Three Falls match |41:28 |- |7 |The All-Night Express (Rhett Titus e Kenny King) derrotaram The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe e Mark Briscoe) |Ladder War III pelo direito a uma luta pelo ROH World Tag Team Championship no Glory By Honor |27:53 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Categoria:Death Before Dishonor